


scars

by softkizzes



Series: IT [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :(, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If u didnt know already, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Scars, actually thats a lie but shh, eddie hates his scars, i can never do pure angst, idk what this is, lobe them sm, theyre married btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Eddie chuckles and puts his hands over Richie’s, “Badass? Im a risk analyst not a gang member.”“Ooh! You could be!” Richie grins, “Risk analyst by day, gang member by night.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	scars

“Eds?”

Eddie looks up and Richie is there, he has these  stupid  pajama pants on that Eddie despises but look surprisingly well on Richie. His glasses are off and he has blank t-shirt on and Eddie shouldn’t find Richie in that outfit so attractive.

“What?” He replies and Richie moves over to him, sitting next to him on their bed.

“You’ve been staring at nothing for the past few minutes,” Richie says, “You okay?”

Eddie looks back down to his torso, sliding his hand under his shirt to feel the scar he has from that clown. His scar is so  ugly.  So  _very ugly_.  The opposite of Richie. Richie is so _very beautiful_ and Eddie’s scarred body is the polar opposite. 

His cheek, his chest, little indents he’s had since he was a child, all on his body and he _hates_ them. Almost as much as Richie’s disgusting pants. 

“My scars,” Eddie whispers and he can see in the corner of his eye that Richie’s frown has gotten bigger.

“Eddie,” Richie mumbles, “Oh, baby.” 

Eddie looks over at him, “What?”

“They’re beautiful.”

“What?”

“Your scars.”

Eddie laughs softly, “My _scars_ are beautiful? I think your on something.”

Richie hums, “Nope,” he pops the ‘p’, “They’re beautiful and amazing and I love them.”

Richie cups Eddie’s cheeks and Eddie softens cause, _God_, he really fucking loves this man.

“They show you’ve been through something so tragic,” Richie whispers, “And you  _survived_.  Plus, they make you look super badass.”

Eddie chuckles and puts his hands over Richie’s, “_Badass_? Im a risk analyst not a gang member.”

“Ooh! You could be!” Richie grins, “Risk analyst by day, gang member by night.”

Eddie smiles and shoves Richie’s arm, “Your so fucking stupid,” but he kisses him anyway.

Richie beams against the kiss, ruining it, “Yeah, but you love me,” he leans in again,locking his lips with Eddie’s.

And thats far from a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> They are so baby
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
